This disclosure relates to a system and method for washing clothes using a laundry wash bag.
For years, laundry wash bag has been used to separate undergarments, and/or clothes of delicate fabrics, when washing clothes through a washing machine and during the drying cycle. Today, the most common laundry wash bag being used is made up of mesh. Laundry mesh bag can be effective in protecting the garments, by preventing the bag contents from rubbing with the outside garments being washed. However, the clothes that rub against each other caused by the agitation of washing machine can cleanse the garments. And since garments inside laundry bag are contained, during the washing cycle the bag contents does not get to rub with the garments outside the bag. Another method that was developed is the use of dryer balls. Such method can be effective in helping during the drying cycle to reduce wrinkles on clothes. However, dryer balls are loose items that can get lost or be misplaced causing inconvenience to the user. As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for washing or drying clothes using a laundry wash bag.